1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC socket for detachably holding an IC package, which is particularly provided with a mechanism for increasing a depressing force to be applicable to the IC package.
2. Prior Art
One known example of an IC socket of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,238 such as shown in FIG. 15.
That is, with reference to FIG. 15, an IC socket is provided with a socket body 1 on which an IC package 2 is mounted so as to be electrically connected through contact pins 1a, and a pressure cover 3 is mounted to the socket body 1 to be rotatable about a shaft 4.
A lever member 5 is attached to a front end side (free end side with respect to the rotation) of the pressure cover to be rotatable about a shaft 6, and a stopper member 8 is also disposed at a portion apart from the shaft 6 to be rotatable about a shaft 7. The stopper member is formed with an engaging portion 8a which is to be engageable with a portion 1b of the socket body 1.
In the structure shown in FIG. 15, under the condition that the engaging portion 8a is engaged with the portion 1b of the socket body 1, when the lever member 5 is rotated in a counterclockwise direction, the shaft 7 is also rotated in the counterclockwise direction with respect to the shaft 6. As a result, because a distance between the shaft 7 and the stopper member engaging portion 8a does not vary, the pressure cover 3 is rotated downward, as viewed in FIG. 15, by the rotation of the lever member 5, resulting in the increasing of a pressing force to the IC package 2.
However, in the conventional structure mentioned above, the pressure cover 3 is pressed downward by utilizing the rotating motions of two shafts 6 and 7, so that the entire structure is made complicated, and moreover, when it is required to change or improve the depressing force, it will become necessary to expand the distance between both the shafts 6 and 7. Because of this reason, it is troublesome to easily change the depressing force, providing a problem.